princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuya Tokugawa
Kazuya Tokugawa (徳川カズヤ, Tokugawa Kazuya) is a High School 2nd year participating in the U-17 camp. Background Introduced as a new rival in the sequel series to Prince of Tennis called New Prince of Tennis. He seems to possess the same affect on people as Yukimura as mentioned by Kirihara Akaya as he froze Kirihara just by glaring at him. He was shown to be able to return five tennis balls at one time as practice with relative ease. He is portrayed as an intimidating person, he belongs to the first court, which means he is one of the strongest. He was defeated at the camp last year by Byoudouin Houou and restlessly aims to exact revenge against him. He along with Irie Kanata, Oni Juujiro and Tanegashima Shuuji are the four High Schoolers who are far stronger than 2nd Stringer level and the rest of the 2nd Stringer High Schoolers despite being introduced as 2nd Stringers. It is revealed that the latter two were in fact Top 10 members who chose to stay behind and that Irie chose to not become a 1st Stringer and stay behind to strengthen the camp. Appearance Tokugawa prof.png|Tokugawa's usual serious stare. Tokugawa is very tall like the majority of the High Schoolers. He has very dark blue hair and has a parting on the right side and is shown to quite slim. His eyes are a grayish blue and only shows a serious facial expression and has never been shown to so much as smile. Personality Tokugawa has a very tunneled vision when it comes to rivals up until Echizen Ryoma arrived as he recognized Ryoma's abilities the first time they played. His tunneled vision is aimed at Byoudouin Houou. As the latter effortlessly defeated him last year as Tokugawa entered the U-17 Camp. Tokugawa practices Aerobics everynight in one of the halls of the camp and even showed the excellent level of balance as to be able to balance his whole body upside down on just three fingers. Tokugawa like Tezuka, rarely shows any sort of emotions in his facial expressions and Tokugawa is yet to be seen smiling. Tokugawa's main reason for training so hard is to defeat Byoudouin as he tells Ryoma as the two of them practice that Byoudouin is person he wants to defeat even if he dies. He is shown to be somewhat close to Oni Juujiro as the latter gives him encouragement after Byoudouin taunts him upon his return from his Foreign Expedition. It is stated in the databooks that Tokugawa's favourite hobby is Yachting. History One Year Prior To The Storyline It is revealed by Tokugawa after he finishes practising with Echizen that while he was a 1st Year High Schooler he was amongst the strongest of his age. He hadnt lost a match until he met Byoudouin Houou. During this time, Byoudouin Houou completely crushes him. It is unknown when, but during this time, he went to train in the Mountains with the Drunken Coach. U-17 Camp He was introduced in the storyline on the middle schoolers first day of the U-17 Camp, when they were challenging players who were at that time members of the 12th Court. Echizen Ryoma demanded a match from him not knowing he was from the 1st Court, but Echizen froze after seeing his eyes. Tokugawa is then later seen tallying with five balls at once with Oni Juujirou. It is at this time, that Echizen Ryoma and Tooyama Kintaro decide to wander away from the other Middle Schoolers and disturb several other High Schoolers before disrupting Oni and Tokugawa's practice and challenge them as they notice the two High Schoolers were rallying with 5 balls at once. Ryoma challenges Tokugawa while Kintaro takes on Oni. At first, the super rookies appear to be pressuring the two who are amongst the best High Schoolers in the camp, however, Oni and Tokugawa then realize that the Middle School freshman are worth being taken seriously and crush them, leaving the super rookies exhausted. Afterwards, Tokugawa advises them to go and train with the Drunken Coach Mifune at the top of the mountains. Team Shuffle Tokugawa can then be seen watching the Team Shuffle between the 5th Court and 3rd Court with Tanegashima Shuuji when the match reaches Singles 2 and the two go on to recognize the great abilities of Tezuka and later during Singles 1 comment on Irie Kanata. Shortly after the Team Shuffle he and the rest of camp are there to witness the return of the 27 Middle Schoolers and the shock defeat that the 2nd Court were defeated almost effortlessly by the Middle Schoolers. The 2nd Court entirely replaced by 27 Middle Schoolers who lost their tie-breaks and trained in the mountains. Foreign Expedition Group Challenge Like Echizen Ryoma, Tokugawa lost at some point in the camp as he states that he has also trained with the Drunken Coach from the mountains. Tokugawa is amongst the 2nd Stringers chosen to challenge a member of the Top 10 of the All-Japan Juniors upon their arrival from their Foreign Expedition. Tokugawa is then present at the main courts to find out the major upset that middle schoolers defeated No.s 11-19. Tokugawa then tests Echizen's improvement by rallying with 5 balls at a time with him. Which Echizen does with ease. The two then rally with 10 balls, showing their skill. As they finish practising together, they are noticed by Byoudouin who was likely to have been watching them. He aims an extremely powerful serve at the unguarded Echizen however Tokugawa jumps into the path of the serve which pummels him to the floor. Byoudouin serves more dangerous balls at them and the dodge, as one of them breaks the wall behind them. Luckily Echizen Ryoga arrives to return the last shot from Byoudouin and saves the already exhausted from training Tokugawa. Byoudouin then leaves after staring down each of them.After being rescued by Ryoga, he goes off to do aerobics training within the camp by himself before the night is out, showing his restless training method in order to defeat Byoudouin. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Tokugawa like a select amount of members within the camp, has the high level of skill to be able to rally with 10 balls at once. He is first shown in action when effortlessly rallying with 5 balls with Oni Juujiro. His skill is evident as he was able to ovewhelm Echizen Ryoma upon the latters arrival at the camp and is the No.1 2nd Stringer within the camp according to the list shown just before the 1st Stringers arrive. Tokugawa is Left-Handed. Trivia *Height: 189cm *Weight: 79kg *Blood Type: AB *Favourite Drink: Tea *Shoes: Prince PROHOLD TOUR TOUR IV CG *First Apparence: Chapter 3 *Favourite Hobby is Yachting * Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:Left-Handed Category:2nd Year High School Category:2nd Year High School